1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to protective garments. More particularly, the present invention pertains to impact dissipating garments. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to impact dissipating garments of the type commonly referred to as bullet-proof vests.
2. Prior Art
As is well known to those skilled in the art to which the present invention pertains, the defined purpose of a bullet proof vest is to repel the penetration of a bullet or similar garment into the body of the user. Of course, such types of garments are known.
However, and as known to the skilled artisan, certain problems are occasioned by the provision of presently existing garments of the type under consideration herein. For example, existing garments comprise heavy metal plates for warding off the striking projectile. Such plates greatly reduce the mobility of the garment wearer. Reduction in mobility is occasioned by the weight and bulk of the plate. Furthermore, the plates or other armament repelling media normally comprise one integral or unitary member which is cast or otherwise formed to the shape of a torso. This, greatly reduces the wearer's ability to turn. It is to be appreciated that the problem of mobility is not de minimis.
A still further problem exists with respect to presently known protective garments. This problem is one of dissipating the forces created upon impact of a projectile against the garment. Ordinarily, there is no "shock-absorbing" effect associated with protective garments. Usually, the impact forces, which are intense, are directly transmitted to the wearer. The totality of the effect is of much greater magnitude than any "recoil" effects from shooting a rifle and most often results in severe trauma to the tissue of the wearer's body. The recovery period from this trauma can be quite lengthy and sometimes may not be total.
In the light of the problems outlined above, it is readily perceived that a major advance in the art would be achieved by a protective garment of lighter weight which enhances mobility and which dissipates or absorbs the impact forces of a projectile impacting thereagainst. The present invention, as will subsequently be detailed, achieves these goals and purposes.